The Scar on the King
by Demonicmonarchghirahim
Summary: With Hyrule back in peace and everyone happy, Link took up home in Castletown. But Link has a peculiar house mate; The king of thieves, hiding him out from everyone and keeping Link in some sort of wide ranged lockdown. One night, the hero notices a strange marking on Ganondorf's chest, and it starts a whole other reason to begin both their urges. GanLink and smut


I had been seeing not that much GanLink out there, so i decided to write some. NSFW and all that jazz

* * *

Link panted lightly, looking up at the king of thieves above him. Ganondorf stayed silent, caressing a pale cheek, pulling out and laying down next to the blonde.  
"You've made a mess of yourself, hero.." Ganondorf said softly.

Link never understood how he let himself fall in love with his enemy. It all started late one night, a week or two after Hyrule had been returned to peace. Link had decided to live in a home in Castle Town. One certain night is when everything seemed to happen so fast, Ganondorf appeared in his bedroom, taking revenge by taking Link's body countless times in the span of the night, and throughout every second of that night, Link screamed out in shameful ecstasy and pleasure. After that night the king of theives then decided to stay in the hero's home, not caring for Link's opinion on the matter.

Link's thoughts were shaken when he felt Ganondorf's tongue on his chest.  
"Wh-What are you...?" Link sputtered, Ganondorf held a finger to the blonde's lips.  
"You've made a mess." The larger man purred, licking up Link's cum slowly. Link whimpered, gripping the sheets. As quickly as Ganondorf had started, he finished, swallowing the milk colored liquid. Link watched in surprise as Ganondorf laid on his back and pulled Link close so he laid on him. The hero nervously rested his head on the greyish green chest.  
"What exactly do you do when I'm gone?" Link asked, the larger man pondered slightly. "I mean...you can't really go out in public..."  
"I'll watch the people scurry off around town from the window, sometimes I'll go out riding in the field, things of that nature." Ganondorf answered, rubbing Link's lower back, "Why do you ask?"  
"N-No reason, I'm just curious..." Link murmured, exhaustion easily showed through his features. Blue eyes locked with gold ones, feeling the large lips of the other press against his. Link kissed back, blushing lightly. Was he crazy? Was he insane for having fallen in love with the man all of Hyrule hated? Deranged to house this very man in his home in secret? When they pulled away Ganondorf kept his lips on Link's as he spoke.  
"Sleep, hero." He cooed. Link nodded, resting his head down. The sudden whiteish mark, stark against the greyish green skin of the gerudian, caught Link's eye. Link looked up to see if Ganondorf was asleep, as seeing closed lids he assumed that was the case. Link lightly brushed his fingers against the scar, gasping as the body under him moved quickly, and before he knew it, Ganondorf had gotten between Link's legs from behind, bending an arm awkwardly behind Link and stretched an arm out painfully in front of him. Ganondorf got close, his chest flush against Link's back, hot breath against a pale ear. The ordonian cried out at the sudden pain searing up his arms, he brought his knees closer to himself.  
"What in the name of the goddesses were you doing." Ganondorf barked.  
"A-Augh I just noticed the scar on your chest! L-Let go of me, Ganondorf!" Link cried out, it didn't help that the hero could feel the other against his rear, he didn't squirm, for he was afraid of alerting the gerudian of his current position and giving him any ideas. Ganondorf smirked, moving the arm that was awkwardly bent so it was in front of Link, loosening his rough hold on both.  
"Do you know how I got this scar?" The larger man purred. Link shook his head, focusing more on trying to get out of Ganondorf's hold. "When you defeated me in battle. How did you defeat me?" He asked, his thumbs rubbing the underside of Link's wrists.  
"I-I stabbed you in the chest..." Link muttered, only for his eyes to widen and gasp. "Wait! I-I gave you...!" He exclaimed, looking behind himself at the man so close to him. Ganondorf nodded, Intwining their fingers. Link stopped trying to escape, blue eyes locked with golden ones, he squeezed the hands that held his.  
"I did what I had to do, Ganondorf, you know that...it doesn't mean I still hate you though."  
"Hero, if you still hated me you wouldn't be so calm in such a...compromising position." Ganondorf said, smirking and rolling his hips against the boy's entrance, so easily accessible from this position. Link gasped, lowering his face in hopes of hiding the flushed expression he had. Ganondorf did it again, and again, and again. Every roll of the hips caused Link to gasp or moan, and every touch sent the two to become more and more aroused. Ganondorf's hands moved from being enclasped with Link's to running down the hero's sides, gripping his hips for a moment to grind hard against Link. Link cried out, trying to buck his hips, his lips parted as silent moans escaped him. Those large hands traced the blonde's pelvis before one grasped Link's member, the other massaging the blonde's sack. Link whimpered and moaned loudly, his eyes glazing over at everything Ganondorf was giving him. He could feel the king of theives get harder with each roll of the hips, he gave Link a chance to breathe as he let go of Link's groin and place his hands on Link's hips. The chance to catch his breath was short for Ganondorf moved back slightly, spread Link's rear, and shoved himself to the base into the boy. Link screamed out, pain searing up his spine.  
"F-Fuck...a little warning could have helped before you shove yourself in!" Link snapped, Ganondorf laughed, moving slowly inside the blonde. His hands moved to Link's hips, never changing pace or how hard he was going, and that all caused Link to moan quietly, shoving his face into the pillow below him. He let out muffled moans, his hips bucking, his hands gripped the bed sheets tightly.  
"Do you enjoy this?" Ganondorf growled, leaning on the blonde, his breath hot against the other's ear, he put a hand at Link's chin to force him to look up.  
"Y-Yes!" Link screamed, heavy lidded eyes looking behind him. The hero let out another loud moan as the hand on his chin moved from his chin to his groin, beginning to stroke at the skin quickly. Link wasnt going to hold out much longer, he bucked his hips, moaning out and muttering incoherantly. Without warning Link screamed out a release, bucking his hips before falling face first into the pillow, whimpering as the king slammed into him for a while longer. A growl emitted from Ganondorf as he released deep inside Link, filling him to the brim before pulling out. The hero's hips hit the bed, he panted heavily, tiredly watching as Ganondorf laid down and pulled the blonde onto his chest.  
Link rested his head down, gasping lightly at hearing the king breathe heavily.  
"Sleep. You've had a long night..."


End file.
